Walking in the Devil's Foot Steps
by VampireFairy13
Summary: 'I never expected my life to change so much. I never expected to find out that vampires existed and that I'd fall in love with one. Never did I want to get caught up in their would. And I definatly did NOT want my family to be murdered.'Fullsummary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Andrea Hollings is your typical 17 year old going on 18. She's always been pretty popular only because of her friends and she didn't want her whole life to change at the end of the year because of collage. She didn't want change at all. But two weeks before her birthday on Halloween, some new kids show up at her school. One of which catch her eye. **

**Over two weeks her feelings for him deepen when nothing in him appears to change and the night of her party approaches which will be unforgettable. **

*******

**Everything in first person is Andrea's P.O.V. Just so you know.**

Life was normal as I sat with my friends at our lunch table. My friends were helping me with the details of my birthday party, which I was having on my actual birthday: Halloween. We were aiming for something spooky.

Halfway through one of my best friends Samantha's speech on what we should serve in the way of food a group of three people walked into the cafeteria. There were two boys and one girl. The tallest boy was holding hands with the girl. He had curly dark hair and green eyes while the girl could make any girl jealous. She had the perfect figure and silky blond hair that flowed down her waist like a water fall and her eyes were the purest blue that reminded me of a jewel I had seen before. A lapis lazuli, that's it.

Finally, the last boy, he seemed to give off the bad boy vibe, but he also seemed…closed off. As if he had been hurt before and he was trying not to show it. He was pretty good at it. He was only a few inches taller than the girl but he made for it with his demeanor. His eyes were the colour of midnight; you couldn't even see the difference between his pupil and iris.

"I didn't know we were getting new kids," I said looking at my other friend Heather with a sharp look. She was in tune with everything that went on in this school. She knew all the gossip and if she didn't know she'd find out in an hour or the very least the end of the day.

Heather shrugged totally unaffected by my glare. "I didn't want to tell you incase my source wasn't reliable."

I rolled my eyes, "Because you don't have any other sources you could have asked."

Samantha was starring at the group. "The short one's hot."

I looked at her as if she were crazy. Heather was the same. "Since when do you ever care about whether a guy is 'hot' or not?" Heather asked.

Samantha blushed. "I don't, I was saying that he would probably be Anne's type."

"What, are you saying my type is dark and mysterious and possibly even…" I squirmed under my friend's gazes. "Okay, maybe he is, but that's not the point."

"What is the point oh great one?" Heather teased.

"Andrea just wants to invite him to her party," Samantha sang.

"Do not!" My friends just raised their eye brows. I sighed. They knew me too well. "I can't just go up to them and invite them anyway, it would be weird."

"So wait a bit, try and get to know them a bit, and then invite them." Heather suggested.

"I guess I could do that," I said, turning to look at them. They were sitting at an empty table, and the one that seemed to have everyone's attention was sitting so I could see his face. As if he sensed my gaze, his head turned. It wasn't as hard as I was expecting it to be but it wasn't as care free as the other two. The way that he was smirking at me didn't help either.

But that smirk only made me want to try and wipe it off. It gave me a surge of courage. I looked to see that a few other girls were trying to muster up some courage to walk over to him, all of them failing.

"I'm going to be right back." I said.

"Anne's got her self a backbone!" Samantha teased.

"Shut up Sam." I muttered and stood up.

Unlike the other girls who tried, I actually made it to the table, but when I did, I seemed to freeze.

_Come on, don't be an idiot now. Just say hello, introduce yourself. RELAX. _ My brain screamed at me. My body managed to slowly cooperate.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Hollings, welcome to our school." I said through stiff lips.

The curly hair boy and the girl smiled. "Thanks," the guy said. "I'm Stefan, by the way, and this is Elena. And don't mind my brother Damon. He's not really a school person."

I nodded and tried to smile. But I caught Damon's eyes and they seemed to hold me captive, looking into my soul or something like that. It made me really uncomfortable.

"So where did you move from?" I asked.

Stefan motioned for me to sit, and the only empty seat was next to Damon so I was forced to sit next to him.

"We just moved from Virginia," Elena said smiling at me. Despite the fact that her perfect... everything and the snobbiness everyone would expect her to have, she was warm and kind.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"What was it like there?" I asked. "I've never really travel anywhere."

"It was… surprising, unexpected, and interesting," Elena answered. Both boys smirked, remembering something or it had to be an inside joke.

"Well, I hope you like it here to." I said just before the bell rang and I got up, heading off to my next class.

Damon's P.O.V.

Damon walked into the school cafeteria with Stefan and Elena.

He didn't want to come in the first place. He was technically old enough to have already graduated but Elena had insisted it would be fun and different than his usual walking around town feeding of girls and said it would be easier.

Damon still found it hard to fight against her when she had her mind set on something. She was just so stubborn. Becoming a vampire didn't help that either.

So here he was having to deal with being a senior while Stefan and Elena posed as juniors. The morning had already been uneventful other than out of sheer boredom he had run across an aura that was stronger that the rest of the humans. It wasn't as strong as a vampires, for-as far as he could tell it didn't hold any Power- it was more potent, probably meaning her blood was the same, very possibly making her a magnet for vampires.

But Damon couldn't be sure. He had never run across something like that before. All human auras were the same: dull.

Damon sat in a plastic chair, trying to see if the owner of the aura was in the room.

He found her quite easily, with her back to him; her brunette hair just fell past her frail shoulders. As he looked her over more carefully, he found nothing entirely different about the girl. She seemed the type that people would walk past without even noticing. She was also small and frail, no taller than 5'4 and that was pushing it. She was very thin too.

He tried listening into the conversation she was having with what looked to be her friends.

"Andrea just wants to invite him to her party," the strawberry blond girl with a sporty build said.

"Do not!" the fragile brunette exclaimed. Then she seemed to break under her friend's stares. "I can't just go up and invite them anyway, that would be weird." She protested.

"Then wait," Her other friend, who was also a brunette but he hair was a shade lighter. "Get to know them first a bit first, then invite them."

"I guess I could do that," the girl trailed off. Damon wanted to look into her mind, but refused to for the moment.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her staring at him. So he retuned her gaze with a smirk.

He saw something flash behind her eyes; a flash of determination.

"I'm going to be right back," She told her friends.

"Anne's got a backbone!" The sporty one teased.

"Shut up Sam,"-Anne? - muttered to her friends before walking over.

When she stood beside their table, Damon couldn't help slipping into her mind for a second. _Come on, don't be an idiot now. Just say hello, introduce yourself. RELAX._ She was telling her self, trying to calm her tense body. Finally she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Hollings, welcome to our school." She said.

Stefan and Elena smiled at her and she calmed slightly. "Thanks, I'm Stefan, by the way, and this is Elena. And don't mind my brother Damon. He's not really a school person." Damon smirked, how true that was.

She nodded and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. She looked at Damon from the corner of her eye, and he couldn't help but get lost in their sliver and blue depths. He caught himself quickly and shook himself out of his trance.

"So where did you move from?" Andrea asked.

Stefan motioned for her to sit, and she did in the only open seat at their table, the one next to Damon.

"We just moved from Virginia," Elena said smiling at Andrea to help calm her down. Andrea smiled back.

"What was it like there?" she asked. "I've never really travel anywhere."

"It was… surprising, unexpected, and interesting," Elena answered. Damon smirked at that. _If by unexpected, surprising and interesting, you mean how Stefan and I had met Elena, Stefan and Elena becoming all cuddly and Elena drowning and coming back as a vampire then you are correct, _Damon thought.

"Well, then I hope you like it here to." Andrea said quickly before running off when the bell rang. Damon couldn't help but watch her exit and her strange aura with it.

"Did you notice anything different about her?" Damon asked looking at Stefan but Elena answered.

"I did sense that she was different. I can't place it though," Elena said looking confused.

"That would be an aura," Stefan told her before replying to her brother. "Yes it did seem unusually potent."

"It seemed stronger yet it doesn't seem that she holds Power." Damon paused. "I have a feeling that this town is going to be infested with vampires soon all intent on drinking her blood." Damon spoke to know one in particular.

"So we've got to go through it all again." It wasn't a question.

"Or we could just let the vampires have her," Damon suggested. But even as he said it, the twisting in his gut disagreed.

**Is this any good? Let me know pretty please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sorry for the very long update. I've been having family troubles. That and school ending.**

**On with the story…**

Damon's P.O.V

Damon walked into History, after leaving the cafeteria to see Andrea sitting in the back with the only empty seat. As he walked over to the teacher's desk to hand him all the necessary forms, he watched Andrea like a hawk.

He noticed how her hair fell into her face as she read over her History book and decided to have some fun with her. He was going to be here for as long as Elena wanted which meant she'd want to at least graduate, so he'd have about two years here…in Canada? **(He He.)** Why not have a little fun before he tasted this girl. He knew that she'd taste wonderful just her aura alone projected that.

He smirked as the teacher-whose name was pointless to know-pointed towards the desk next to hers.

She didn't look up when Damon sat, so he just watched her. He watched her read her book as the other humans in the class talked about their meaningless lives. He noted how none of the other students so much as looked at her. Unlike her friends. He had seen her friend-Sam, was it? - surrounded by other girls in jerseys.

Her second friend had been in a crowd much larger with both girls and boys and seemed to be flirting with 3 guys at once.

Yet she was on her own.

Not good if she was attacked and killed by vampires. No one would notice her death.

"So I hear you have a party coming up." Damon said, smiling openly at her. Something that always caught the ladies' attention.

She looked up from her book, and glanced at him from beneath her mass of curls. Damon imagined locking his fingers in those silky locks as he bent her head to the side, exposing her pale neck.

As much as Andrea struggled to keep her smile at bay, she let a small one slip. "Yeah, it's my birthday next Friday, so my friend Heather gave me the idea to have a big party."

"On Halloween?"

"Yep, it's a Halloween, birthday mix." She said, turning her attention back to her book.

"How old are you?" He asked, trying to hold her gaze.

Damon was slightly taken aback, to put it modestly, when she looked him dead in the eye, unafraid, unaffected. The glimmer of fearlessness, he had never before seen in a human, in such stunning blue eyes. And she was totally unaware.

"I'm going to be 18 next Friday."

Perfect age, he thought, putting the strange happenings of before behind him.

"Is there room for another three people at your party?" Damon asked, turning his charm on max.

This seemed to catch Andrea's attention. "For you, your brother and Elena? Yeah, I guess," She said trying to sound indifferent.

"Good, for a second I thought there wouldn't be any room left," He teased.

Andrea winced. "I'm not that popular."

Damon resisted the urge to comfort her. Never in all his years of life did he ever _feel_ this much as he had with this girl. Of course he had felt the lust of the blood kind and brotherly love to Stefan when he was human. Even what he thought to be love when he was with Katherine; never had he felt regret for what he had said or wanting to apologize. It disgusted him at the thought of having those feelings.

"That's hard to believe with who you hang out with."

"Yeah, well, I don't get it either. I'm always surprised to see that they still care about me." Andrea sighed, focusing her attention to the front where the teacher had begun to speak.

Damon watched her as she tried unsuccessfully, to keep her attention on the teacher. He knew that she knew he was watching her and it was making a blush creep up to her face. Damon smiled knowing he still had her attention.

When he took his eyes off her, he noticed how she'd look at him instead. He had her smitten, just like he wanted.

When class was dismissed Andrea was a few steps away from Damon as he walked out of the class room. As he turned right from the door he heard her call, "Bye Damon."

He turned, smiled at her and nodded his head pretending he was wearing a hat and tipped it in response. She fought back a smile.

When he turned back around he almost ran over Elena. She stood her ground with her arms crossed as she waited for Damon to stop.

"What?" He demanded irritably.

"I thought you promised to lay low." Elena said glaring up at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I am, I could have charmed at least 6 girls by now if I wasn't forced here and probably double that with all these clueless teenagers around here. But I didn't I just charmed one."

"The most defenseless and going to be the most sought after by vampires. She innocent Damon and I can promise you if you hurt her you'll regret it." Elena threatened loweing her voice as to not be over heard by humans.

"I'm older than you, what harm can you inflict me?" Damon said his voice dropping lower more threatening.

"I may not be able to but Stefan can."

Damon laughed. "Like he could, Saint Stefan's too weak from drinking from bunnies."

"You saw what he was capable of just after I'd died. What makes you think he won't do it again, for me?" Elena stepped closer glaring at Damon.

Damon glared back, and as usual, Elena was unaffected or at least didn't back down.

"What if I told you biting her would do her good if another vampire stumbled upon her. What would you say then?" Damon asked keeping his glare.

Elena's glare faltered, "What are you saying?"

"If I bit her and then gave her some of my blood, other vampires would be able to sense it and know that she's mine. Of course that only works for vampires younger than me, like you." Damon explained.

"Why-How…What?"

"The younger vampires would smell my blood in her and be able to sense a strong vampire from it and would steer clear from biting her unless they want to deal with me. But they'd use their common sense and realize that would most likely mean death. No vampire wants to die."

Elena pursed her lips.

"You know you can't refuse," he leaned closer whispering in her ear.

"Damon," Elena warned but her voice wasn't as strong as it had been earlier.

He watched her lip tremble. "The idea," he finished. He laughed at the hope she had in her eyes. "I'm glad my charm still affects you Elena." He leaned back on the wall behind him and noticed that the halls were now empty, class had already started.

Glaring at him again, Elena spoke, "But what about the older vampires?"

Damon shrugged.

"You really don't care, do you?" Elena said disgust clear in her eyes.

Damon shook his head ignoring the slight pain in his chest. "It's better than nothing, and it's not like you or Stefan would have thought of it."

"I guess not." She admitted.

"Exactly. You should be happy that I'm caring at all." Damon said.

"I know you don't care Damon. You just said it as an excuse to bite her." Elena said.

"You know me so well," Damon said leaning closer.

"Damon," Elena warned a second time.

Damon laughed, walking away. "Oh, and by the way, I got us invited to a Halloween/birthday party next Friday."

"Whose?" Elena called.

_Andrea's._ Damon responded in her mind.

**I was thinking to write the beginning of this chapter in Andrea's POV but I thought it would come out better and cooler in Damon's. Did it?**

**Just thought I'd warn you I probably won't be updating during July 'cause I'm going to England, so don't be mad. But if you've waited this long for this chapter I guess it won't be much of a difference. Ha ha, sorry. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long, long wait! I'm truly sorry. Thank you for waiting, I love you guys.**

Unknown POV

The man stood at the edge of the parking lot, hidden by the mass of cars as he watched the girl. Her aura had distracted him from the mission he had been given, but he was so hungry, and it was like her blood called to him.

He was planning on grabbing the girl and running when she exited the parking lot but forced himself to a stop.

The girl vampire his master wanted him to kill ran up to her and began to talk to her. The two brothers just behind her. The way the eldest watched the human girl, the man knew he'd be a problem.

The man wanted the girl, but had to kill the three vampires who surrounded her for his master.

A wicked smile spread across the man's face as he saw the eldest brother's reaction to the human just speaking his name. It was only a small change, one the brother probably didn't even notice himself. He cared for the human whose aura was begging to all vampires to take a drink from her.

The man knew what he was to do. He wouldn't act immediately, but wait for to vampire's feeling to deepen and kill the human before his eyes, maybe even pray on the vampire girl next make both brothers suffer.

For that was the order. Kill the Salvatore brothers but make them suffer and feel all indescribable pain.

And that was exactly what he would do, and get a nice snack in the mean time.

Andrea's POV

I started towards the local elementary school to pick up my little brother, Jesse, smiling. It had only been a few days since Elena and the Salvatore brothers had arrived at our school, a few days since I invited them to my Halloween/Birthday party.

In the past few days I had also expected them to forget about me, or not notice me like practically everyone else. But they didn't. Especially Damon, which sent butterflies to my stomach, even though I told myself repeatedly not to bother with someone like him. Someone who could get an entire school of girls interested in him in a day, not even; even the ones who already have boyfriends. Just because he was showing an interest in me now didn't mean he'd just dump me like a load of trash when he found someone better. Just like last time.

But even though my brain knew this, my heart wanted to trust him, give him a chance. My heart was stupid.

"You need some company?" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Great.

I looked at Damon. I shrugged. "I don't need it but I have a feeling it'll be forced on me anyway."

Damon smirked, "Your feeling's correct." We fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So where are you going?" Damon asked, breaking said silence.

"Why do you care?" I shot back.

Damon smiled, "Touché." We walked for a minute in silence.

We approached the elementary school, and I saw Jesse waiting on the top of the monkey bars.

"Jesse!" I called. He turned his head and smiled at me, waving. I smiled back and rushed through the school gates.

I watched him as he began to climb down. My eyes widened as I saw his foot catch one of the poles, causing him to twist and begin to fall. I immediately began running but I knew I wouldn't get there in time.

He was about to hit the ground when I saw Damon appear suddenly catch him and place him on his feet.

I ran to Jesse and crushed him against me.

"Ugh! Can't breathe!" Jesse gasped. "I'm okay!" Reluctantly I let Jesse go. I turned to hug Damon for saving my little brother from breaking bones, when I realized _who_ I was about to hug. I pulled away shaking my head. Jesse laughed.

"That's the thanks I get?" Damon asked.

"Yep, so suck it up. Damon, this is my little brother Jesse, Jesse this is my friend Damon." I ruffled Jesse's hair.

"Don't do that! You know how much I hate it!" He exclaimed while fixing his hair. "I'm gonna grow taller than you in a year or two so you won't be able to do that anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, until you do I'm going to ruffle your hair. Come on, Dad wants us home."

Jesse ran to pick up his bag muttering something. I heard Damon chuckle.

"How did you get to him so fast? You were farther away than I was." I demanded.

"I was right behind you, Anne." Damon said staring intently into my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "You really think that excuse would work on me? I know what I saw, you were on the other side of the gates and then you were holding Jesse. No one moves that fast let alone thinks that fast."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed as if trying to figure out a tough math problem.

Jesse came running back with his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm ready!" And with that I started towards home, with Damon in tow.

"Hey Dad!" I called as soon as I opened the door, throwing my bag to the ground. I looked up to see a strange man sitting at the dining room table talking to me dad. Probably someone from work.

"Hi sweetie. I'll be with you in a moment, okay?"

"Okay." I answered, face falling slightly. Work always came first.

I looked behind me to see that Jesse had already run off to play COD or something. Seriously, he'll be as stupid as rock when he gets to be my age. Yet he's still a straight A student. Stupid 7th grader.

I noticed that Damon still stood in the door way, waiting. "Are you going to come inside or go home? I really don't care either way. I want to shut the door, all the cold air's coming in."

Damon smirked. "I haven't been invited in yet."

"Now you decide to find some manners deep within you." I rolled my eyes. "Come in then why don't you?"

Damon stepped into the house looking around. "So this is where you're going to hold you super spectacular super scary birthday party…"

"I'm sure it won't be that good. In fact it'll probably be crap." I said, defeated as I searched through my backpack for my homework. Once I found it I started up towards my room Damon behind me.

"Won't your dad kill me for being in his daughter's room and being a threat to get into her pants?" Damon asked a smirk on his face. I swear if he doesn't stop smirking his face will be stuck that way permanently.

"Won't that be relief for human kind and women everywhere." I muttered, opening my bed room door. "Not that my dad would care either way." I placed my homework on the table and began to get to work.

"So what would be a relief to woman kind? That I got into your pants?"

I blushed, keeping my head down. "No, absolutely not . There is no way in hell that you're getting in my pants. Ever."

"Are you sure about that?" I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice. I felt his hands brush my neck, brushing my hair out of the way, his lips graze my neck, causing me to shiver. "Your blush is lovely."

My body was frozen as his lips paused where my neck met my shoulder and his lips applied more pressure, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes. That felt good.

No, bad Anne. He doesn't really care about you. He just wants to get into your pants. Biting my lip, I forced my eyes to open and push his head out of the way.

"You better stop that. If you leave a hickey my dad _would_ notice that and take measures. Which is translated to your demise."

Not even looking at him I could tell he had a smirk on his face. "But you had no problem with it did you?"

I blushed again when I realized it was true. No, I can't be falling for Damon Salvatore. I made that mistake once before with someone like him.

"Yes, I do."

"You're lying." Damon stated.

"No, I'm not. Now if you won't help me with this History paper, then I suggest you leave." When I didn't hear any footsteps reckoned, he stayed put.

A while later, my mom called us down for dinner. I put down my pencil to run down the stairs, longing for dinner. As I took a seat at the table, I noticed that the colleague from work hadn't left yet.

Damon walked into the room and immediately locked eyes with Dad's colleague. Damon stiffened as the other guy smirked. Damon's lips curled slightly before he acted as if nothing happened. "This looks delicious Mrs. Hollings."


End file.
